vertafandomcom-20200213-history
Robotica: Day Watch
DIGITAL SERIES Shorty Story This series takes place at the Corewell Corporation, specifically focusing on the Surveillance Department. This five episode series chronicles five days before the sequel. There are two position openings in the department as surveillance monitors. One of the positions are quickly filled by an experienced member of the Ground Forces. The job is given to Randy, a cocky work horse turned slacker. The other available position is decided via interview. Since the robots replaced the 3rd class’s job opportunities, this opening as surveillance monitor was highly desired. Jed was picked to fill this position even though he wasn’t necessarily qualified. The reason for his hire was due to his step brother’s influence at the department. Jed is a new father to a little girl and was desperately looking for an opportunity to earn more income to keep his family comfortable as a 2nd class family. His wife Janice is on maternity leave from work, which causes a problem be cause she is the primary bread winner. She informs her brother Ozzy, Assistant Director of Surveillance, of their situation resulting in Jed getting hired on the spot. Going from an entry level position to surveillance monitor provided a noticeable pay increase, but more importantly a signing bonus. Randy, who has been there two weeks longer than Jed shows him the in’s and out’s of surveillance as well as the best ways to stay out of the way of the Head Director of Surveillance, Mr. Wheeler. During the second day on the job, Randy shows Jed free roam mode. In the second class, as well as many other locations, there are a large number of cameras always filming. Each camera focuses on a specific area, but surveillance monitors have the access to override the cameras and look anywhere they want in the whole location of ”blank”. Using free roam mode is restricted unless authorized, and unauthorized use of cameras are punishable by termination or worse. Randy through his sources, learns there is a five minute window before corporate is made aware of free roam mode. He warns Jed by letting him know management has a strict treason policy. During the beginning of the 3rd episode viewers see the pressure Jed is under to provide for his family and produce more income. Jed nervously brings up his unpaid signing bonus to Mr. Wheeler, putting the relatively unknown Jed on Mr. Wheeler’s bad side. After being ridiculed and brushed off, Jed goes back to his post to inform Randy of what just happened. When he arrives he notices Randy is experiencing trouble at home that’s spilling into his work. He’s seen arguing with his wife constantly and takes numerous breaks to clear his head. At the end of the episode Ozzie, Mr. Wheeler’s assistant, informs them they are getting an intern. Ozzy lets them know management was too busy to deal with the intern, whose name is Ned. Randy immediately becomes an idol to the young intern, resulting in Ned going out of his way to please the slacker. The 4th episode shows Mr. Wheeler continuously picking on Jed in front of the staff. He gives Jed some of his work to complete in order to prove he deserves the signing bonus. Jed’s boss gives him a challenge to complete two reports while continuing to keep surveillance for possible threats. After Mr. Wheeler leaves, Randy tells him that doing the reports won't help his situation improve. Suddenly, Randy gets a phone call from someone telling him that they might have seen his wife walking with another man in the shopping district. Randy ask for a description of the man and is relieved when the man described is her cousin. During the end of the shift Mr. wheeler looks at Jed’s reports, appearing impressed. Still, he tells Jed it isn’t worth the bonus, but he’ll get more chances to prove himself by doing additional reports. Mr. Wheeler exits laughing. In the 5th and final episode Randy has had enough. Feeling mixed emotions of anger and insecurity, he enters free roam mode to follow his wife. Jed, nervously watches the footage, wanting to stop him. Randy follows her, as she drives throughout the 2nd class zone until she stops at a store her cousin is standing outside of. She hugs and makes out with her cousin letting Randy know she has been lying to him for the last two years. Randy leaves his watch to confront her. Now alone, Jed stays in free roam mode and access the camera in Mr. Wheeler’s office to see why he gets payed the amount he does and to find out what exactly is the ”official business” he conducts in there. After hearing Mr. Wheeler having a meaningless conversation and joking about the large amount of funding their section received (previously told Jed there is no room for his promised bonus in the budget) he decides to spy on the Victor Moretti. While watching and listening in on a conference call, he learns that the 2nd Class Section, is next to receive and be replaced by the robots. Suddenly Mr. Wheeler is standing behind Jed, and injects a syringe filled with blue liquid into his neck tranquilizing him. GENRE The genre for this digital series is sci-fi drama. PROTAGONIST Jed- 25 year old, average looking white male. Jed is passive aggressive and tends to swallow his pride. He is dealing with self doubt and anxiety, due to the fact that he is not the breadwinner in his household. His wife recently had a baby and is on maternity leave, putting the responsibility on his shoulders to bring in the majority of the income. Jed works for the Corewell company, and is desperately looking for a promotion to keep his family 2nd class status. Randy- 27 year old, tan slacker with an athletic body type. He has been with the Corewell company for 5 years doing field work and convoys with ground forces. He was given a choice to change career fields and chose to be attached to the Surveillance Department because to him it’s easy pay. He has a slightly cruel sense of humor and is experiences troubles at home with his beautiful wife. ANTAGONIST Mr. Wheeler- 42 year old, professional dressed male. He has a stern appearance and is often irritated because of his current workload as the Head Director of Surveillance at Corewell. His leadership style is Autocratic, and he often bullies individuals he deems as weak. Mr. Wheeler doesn’t like to be corrected when he makes mistakes, and locks himself in his office to handle “official business”. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS Janice- 25 year old, pale female school teacher. She has a girl next door appearance and is happily married to Jed. This conservative dressing new mother is supportive and positive, but unknowingly adds pressure to Jed pertaining to their living situation. She religiously checks on Jed via video while he is on lunch break and gives him motivational pep talks. Ned- 19 year old, baby faced intern. Ned is a jokester that looks up to the surveillance team. He does anything to get on Randy’s good side, this includes getting food and coffee for him, as well as covering his shifts when he takes one of his numerous breaks. His main goals are to avoid Mr. Wheeler, fit in with the crew and take stories back to his fraternity members. Ozzie- 28 year old, mixed male. Ozzie is Janice's favorite older brother. He is a stylish and flashy dressing professional, as well as Mr. Wheeler’s assistant. Calm, cool and collected is a perfectly description for Ozzie. He helped Jed get his new position and goes out of his way to positively reinforce Jed. PRIMARY LOCATIONS Corewell Corporation- A powerful technology company ran by Victor Moretti. They put their imprint on Verta by designing cutting edge robotical workers, with the intention of replacing the 3rd class workforce. This company has been around for many years and intends to continue to "improve" Verta. There are 15 department at the Corewell Location and employees must take a blood oat to work there. Surveillance Department – This department is responsible for the survelance of Verta. All of the numerous camera's live feeds are sent to this department and assesed for possible threats. This is one of the more smaller, mysterious departments of Corewell. There are 35 screens and 10 workstations in this department ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION During the last episode, Randy believes his wife is cheating on him. The stress has him thinking and acting irrational. He decides to break company policy and enter free roam mode to spy on her. Randy follows her using various cameras set up throughout Medon (Second Class Section). While spying on her he see’s her driving his car to meet up with her cousin. After hugging him she French kisses the man, letting Randy know his suspicion was correct and the man is not actually her relative. Infuriated, Randy leaves his watch to confront her. Now alone, Jed stays in free roam mode and access the camera in Mr. Wheeler’s office to see why he gets payed the amount he does and to find out what exactly is the ”official business” he conducts in there. After hearing Mr. Wheeler having a meaningless conversation and joking about the large amount of funding their section received (previously told Jed there is no room for his promised bonus in the budget) he decides to spy on the wealthiest man. While watching and listening in on a conference call, he learns that the Second Class Section, is next to receive and be replaced by the robots. Suddenly Mr. Wheeler is standing behind Jed, and injects a syringe filled with blue liquid into his neck tranquilizing him. This sets up a sequel story opportunity leaving fans with a ”oh snap moment” TARGET MARKET The target market of this digital series is 18-25. THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS This target market is more concerned with value and storyline than fads and sequels. The 19-25 age group strongly considers word of mouth promotion and prefers to stream content rather than buy DVDs or go to movie theaters. This market is noticeably attached to their phones, as well as the internet and take great pleasure in binge watching. Most of the individuals in this target market are sophisticated viewers and desire intricate/vast storyworlds. Also 90% percent of people in this target market skips advertisements when watching recorded television or streaming services. MEDIUM The medium for this extension will be a Digital Series. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM A digital series focused on the video surveillance aspect of the storyworld will be an effective extension because viewers will get a short but sweet look at the people behind the cameras. The presence of cameras in the Second Class City of Medon is noticeable yet mysterious because viewers see a large number of cameras poster in multiple locations, but aren’t aware of who’s controlling them. A 5 episode mini series would best represent this character group and most efficiently tell the story of Corwell’s Surveillance Department. PLATFORM The platform for this extension will be YouTube Red. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM This platform works because it lets our company take advantage of the current binge watching trend amongst young adults. Using this platform gives our millennial audience the freedom to watch episodes on the go, due to the offline streaming aspect of YouTube Red. The content of this platform isn’t as crowded as other streaming services despite having over 1.5 million users, mostly young adults. Lastly, this platform is Ad free, which potentially can lead to more people watching. Story By Hugo